heran daku
by Arisa-Mo
Summary: Alternative Universe. Taiga Kagami hanya heran pada dua sejoli itu. Hanya itu. / Kuroko/Eren; Eren/Kuroko / For Keripik Kecoak Kece / Untuk #KuterimaKapalmu.


**Kuroko no Basuke and All Character © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin and All Character © Hajime Ishiyama**

 **heran daku © Arisa Morishita**

 **Tidak mengambil keuntungan secara materiil! Hanyalah sebuah kesenangan semata!**

.

 **SHSIndonesia!Alternative Universe. Possible Out of Character. Humor/Friendship. Possible Typo(s). hint!Shōnen-ai. Kumpulan Drabble. Gajeness. Taiga Kagami's Point of View. Eren Jeager/Tetsuya Kuroko or Tetsuya Kuroko/Eren. DLDR. etc …**

.

.

Fanfiksi ini dibuat untuk mengikuti event **Exchange Fanfiction; Kuterima Kapalmu** yang diadakan oleh **planariang** di mana mendapatkan _pairing_ **Eren/Kuroko; Kuroko/Eren** yang diusung oleh **Keripik Kecoak Kece**

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **1\. Curiga**

Aku, Taiga Kagami, tengah dalam kondisi kecurigaan stadium akhir pada dua orang di depanku kini. Bagaimana aku tidak curiga dengan mereka, coba? Setiap saat mereka selalu terlihat berdua di manapun dan kapanpun itu. Mentang-mentang rumah sebelahan—lima langkah dari rumah, bukan berarti harus selalu berdua setiap detik—bahkan pergi ke toliet saja harus berdua.

Eren Jeager dan Tetsuya Kuroko. _Yup_ , mereka dua orang yang kucurigai semenjak pertemuan pertamaku dengan mereka. Hal yang membuat kecurigaanku bertambah adalah hubungan mereka yang tidak biasanya. Oke, ini semoga saja hanya perasaanku saja, tapi saat mataku ini melihat mereka yang— _ya_ seperti sejoli yang dalam kasmaran.

Mereka tidak punya hubungan darah, hanya sebatas teman—atau tunggu! Jangan-jangan mereka punya hubungan lain yang mereka sembunyikan dari banyak orang.

Seandainya aku ini detektif seperti dalam _game_ yang sering kumainkan di media sosial pesbak itu, akan kucari petunjuk-petunjuk yang diperlukan untuk mengetahui kebenaran dan hilangkan kecurigaan.

.

.

.

 **2\. Energi Aktivasi**

Setahuku Tetsuya adalah murid SMA Shiganshina Teiko yang selalu pasang muka datar, seolah ekspresi lain tak pernah menempel di wajah wajan itu. Belum pernah sekali dengan mata kepalaku sendiri Tetsuya marah, padahal dia ketua kelasku. Justru yang sering marah malah wakilnya—Eren. Apa jangan-jangan dari lahir mukanya memang sudah seperti itu? Gawat …

"Energi aktivasi terjadi jika terjadi banyak tumbukan pada molekul pereaksi agar mencapai titik maksimum sehingga dapat menghasilkan hasil reaksi. Apa kau mengerti, Taiga?"

Aku berkedip, lamunanku pecah saat suara khas Tetsuya masuk gendang telingaku. Segera mataku menatap sang pemanggil yang kini tengah berdiri di depan kelas. Nampaknya dia baru saja menjelaskan suatu materi, namun sayang aku tak mendengarkan penjelasannya.

"Uhm, dapat dimengerti." Jelas sekali aku berbohong.

Eren mengangkat tangan, seolah ingin bertanya. "Berarti semakin banyak tumbukannya maka untuk mencapai energi aktivasi dan laju reaksinya semakin cepat, _gitu_ maksudnya?"

Tetsuya mengangguk cepat. "Kalau bingung, konsep energi aktivasi dapat dianalogikan ke kehidupan biasa. Contohnya Eren selalu berbuat hal-hal yang dapat membuatku marah, tapi aku selalu memakluminya. Berarti tumbukan yang diberikan Eren padaku kurang sehingga energi aktivasi padaku sangat tinggi jadinya lambat. Tapi aku yang tidak berbuat apa-apa pada Taiga tapi entah kenapa dia langsung marah, berarti Taiga diberi sedikit tumbukan energi aktivasinya langsung tercapai sehingga dapat diketahui dengan jelas energi aktivasi Taiga terlalu rendah."

Aku tersedak air ludahku sendiri. Tetsuya bilang kalau dirinya _tidak berbuat apa-apa_ padaku? Enak saja, seandainya dia ada di posisiku mungkin dia dapat merasakan apa yang kurasakan atas kelakuannya padaku—tunggu dulu! Kenapa aku jadi _curhat_ , _sih_!? Tapi Tetsuya bilang kalau tumbukan yang diberikan Eren itu kurang, berarti dia minta _lebih_ , _dong_?

Aku menggeleng cepat sebelum otak ini bertransformasi menjadi kotor.

.

.

.

 **3\. Passive Voice**

Bahasa Inggris adalah mata pelajaran favoritku. Menurutku bahasa Inggris itu sangatlah mudah, aku heran dengan orang-orang yang bilang kalau bahasa Inggris itu susahnya minta ampun. Heh, otak mereka ditaruh di mana?

Seperti kasusnya yang kuhadapi kini, di mana Tetsuya dan Eren tengah memandangku dengan tatapan penuh harap. Bahkan aku harus mengambil langkah mundur saat lihat dia bersamanya langsung otakku tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Mau apa duo menakutkan ini …

"Taiga, apa kau bisa mengajarkan kami materi mengenai _Passive Voice_?" Eren mulai menyerukan suaranya.

 _Passive Voice_? Oh, maksudnya kalimat pasif dalam bahasa Inggris, ya!? Itu _sih_ menurutku materi yang begitu mudah, _masa'_ mereka tak bisa!?

"Itu sih hal mudah!" Aku menjentikkan jariku, seolah aku menggampangkan semuanya—tapi memang materinya terlalu mudah untukku.

Kuperintahkan agar mereka duduk dan memperhatikan penjelasanku—walau sebenarnya ini memotong waktu istirahatku. Kuraih spidol hitam dan mulai menorehkan tintanya di atas _whiteboard_. Mulai menerangkan secara singkat namun diharapkan dapat dimengerti oleh duo sejoli itu.

"Jadi intinya kalau diminta mengubah kalimat aktif ke dalam kalimat pasif itu _subject -_ nya menjadi _object_. _For example; Eren eat a mango yesterday_. _So_ bentuk _Passive Voice_ -nya; _Mango is eaten by Eren yesterday_. Paham?"

Mereka saling menatap sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya. Helaan napas lega keluar dari mulutku, semoga penjelasanku panjang lebar dapat dimengerti oleh mereka—bibirku sakit sejak tadi bicara terus.

Tetsuya bertopang dagu, matanya menatap coretan materi yang kutorehkan di _whiteboard_. "Berarti bisa seperti ini; _Tetsuya eat Eren, Eren is eaten by Tetsuya_ , benar ' _kan_?"

Saat itu juga ingin sekali memukul kepalaku ke tembok. Memang benar _sih_ polanya, tapi contohnya tak perlu yang seperti itu. Astaga, entah kenapa kepalaku pening saat itu juga.

.

.

.

 **4\. Evidence**

Ada satu fakta yang sangat membuatku tidak percaya adalah kedekatan Eren dan Tetsuya yang jika dilihat dengan mata biasa mungkin bisa dikatakan homo atau sejenisnyalah. Lihat saja; ke manapun berdua, tidur di kelas juga saling bertimpa-tindih, bahkan makan pun juga berdua—kasus yang lebih parah lagi satu bungkus nasi dimakan berdua. Sudah jelas orang-orang yang memandangnya mereka itu pasangan homo.

Guru-guru pun pasti juga merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh orang-orang itu, namun sepertinya mereka mengabaikan hal itu dan mencoba untuk berpikir ' _mereka hanya sahabat sejak kecil, itu saja_ '.

Aku pun ingin sekali berpikir demikian, namun karena aku terlalu lelah melihat sikap mereka yang ditunjukkan satu sama lain itu. Mana mereka duduknya di depanku lagi, bagaimana aku tidak geleng-geleng kepala.

Ingin sekali rasanya aku pisahkan mereka sehari saja. Kasihan saja _gitu_ melihat orang-orang menatap aneh mereka. Tapi nampaknya hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Karena fakta berbicara lain, mungkin mereka memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama.

… apa yang kaupikirkan, Taiga!? Sadarlah!

* * *

.

.

.

 **Plis, mbak pengusung, jangan santet saya karena tidak memuaskan dahaga Anda akan asupan mereka. Tadinya mau buat drabble-nya sedikit banyak tapi prompt-nya lumayan** _ **yha**_ **gak terlintas banyak di kepala ini. Maaf ya kalo tidak memuaskan /o\ Tapi saya berterima kasih pada sang pembuat event yang seru ini, lumayan saya dapat asupan pairing langka saya :"D**

 **Terima kasih karena telah membaca FF ini! ^^**


End file.
